honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailers Anime - Attack on Titan
Honest Trailers Anime - Attack on Titan is the 4th episode of'' ''Screen Junkies spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime. It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese anime series Attack on Titan (2013). It was first published on March 25, 2017. It was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. However, due to '''Screen Junkies Plus being discontinued and the video not being reuploaded on another platform, the Attack on Titan Honest Trailer is no longer officially available and is considered a "lost episode." However, you can watch a short (20 second) snippet of the video here. "The most realistic depiction of fighting 10-story flesh monsters you will ever see." '~ Honest Trailers Anime - Attack on Titan'' Script In a world that gives you more of the same anime tropes over and over again, comes a completely original concept: people flying around on wires, being chased by scary naked giants! ''Attack on Titan'' Enter a dystopia where the world is ravished by huge dickless nudists. As soldiers fight to protect humanity by sacrificing life and limb -- literally! As they're taken apart, eaten, flung. smashed, and punched to a bloody mess. In the most realistic depiction of fighting 10-story flesh monsters you will ever see. While still managing to squeeze a slice-of-life high-school drama in between. Jeez! And I thought my puberty was rough! Journey to humanity's last outpost on the island of Paradis. Proof that you can build all the walls you want, your problems are still gonna find a way through. And join up with the world's coolest Border Patrol. As young recruits fight in 3D gear: the most unsafe, impractical flying device since the hydrogen blimp. In epic one-sided David versus Goliath battles -- if Goliath was naked and David was '''Spider-Man with a shiv. Join the Survey Corps: a military faction searching for answers with: Armin, the level-headed tactician and all-around good guy; Mikasa, the femme fatale with godlike skills and a stalkery obsession; Berwyn, the commander of the Survey Corps, a nice guy -- except for when he's sending people to their death; Levi, the second-in-command and heartthrob of the series, an elite fighter against dirt, grime and teeth in your mouth; Eren, the punching-bag protagonist who gets batted around by basically everyone; and the other members with paper-thin characters or just there to be Titan fodder. In a series where a flashback of inspirational moments are basically a death flag. This guy looks like he's gonna have a bright future -- ohh, and there he goes... Witness the colorful world of the Titans, where humanoid abominations have different features that make each one special and unique, such as: the ones that just have to dance, ones with uncharacteristically nice hair, that big one without any skin, that one that looks like a football jock, that weirdly hot Titan -- shut up, you thought about it -- that Heath-Ledger-Joker one; and a bunch of other adorable and quirky Titan boys. Aww! You're horrifying. So put on your tiny green cape and ball your fists up in salute. Then hold on for a gore-filled thrill ride. Packed full of breathtaking animation and awe-inspiring battles with an ending that leaves you with more questions than answers. As the next season wraps everything up in a neat bow, leaving you satisfied that you gave the series a chance. Not really, but how about a chibi school comedy, though? That's just as good? Right? Okay... that's... pretty good... Starring: Titanic Bitch; Cirque Du Soleil Ronda Rousey; Armin Hammer; Painfully Pointless; Potato Girl; Dimestore Krillin; Taylor Swift; Titan Fetishist; Mads Mikkelsen; and Mrs. Doubtfire. Saved By The Wall The real Titans are those Mikasa abs, though! Am I right? Trivia *This video used to be exclusive to the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. When that service was discontinued, this video was lost. It has not been officially re-uploaded to any platform. However, a low-res, unofficial version exists, if you know where to look... There's also a short 20 second snippet of the video on Screen Junkies's Twitter account. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of Honest Trailers Anime ''for ''Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, One-Punch Man '''''and Hunter x Hunter.''' Reception In their write-up on this Honest Trailer, ComicBook.com noted, "the folks over at ScreenJunkies know what anime fans like - and they are more than happy to poke fun at the medium when need be." External links * 'Attack On Titan Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment '''- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:2010s Category:Anime Category:Japan Category:TV Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Lost episodes Category:Wit Studio